


Good news

by HookedOnAFeeling



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedOnAFeeling/pseuds/HookedOnAFeeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy could see the sun light through window from the middle of room, where he was pacing back and forth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good news

**Author's Note:**

> My very fisrt work ever. Please be kind...

Percy could see the sun light through window from the middle of room, where he was pacing back and forth.  
The night was coming and he was getting more nervous by the hour. He could hear his wife whine in pain through the closed bedroom door. He was feeling like an idiot for leaving her side, but he couldn't bear see her in that situation.  
Percy snapped his head up when he heard a high pitched cry coming from the door and then a sudden silence and he became restless. He started to think of everything that could go wrong.  
He left his thoughts aside when he heard the bedroom door open and turned towards the sound.  
He saw Dr. Hillman standing at the door, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and blood in his hands, wiping them in a not so white cloth.  
"Congratulations! You have a daughter." the Dr. said. Relief run through Percy and his body finally relaxed.  
"Are they okay?" he asked.   
"Better than ever." the Dr. responded. "You can see them now."  
At hearing those words, Percy walked into the bedroom and there, in Annabeth's arms, was the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen. Annabeth smiled at him, and he realized that now, his life was perfect, living in this beautiful house in the middle of nowhere with his growing family that he loves more than his own life.


End file.
